The invention is directed to a projector light assembly.
Projector light assemblies are used, for example, as fog lamps or head lamps in automobiles and other vehicles. Typically, a projector light assembly includes a lamp positioned at the base of a reflector. The reflector focuses light produced by the lamp and directs the light through a lens to produce a beam of light for use by the driver of the vehicle.
Projector light assemblies often include an aperture positioned between the reflector and the lens. The aperture is defined by a shade that blocks a portion of the light from the reflector to control the beam pattern of the beam of light produced by the assembly. For example, the shade may be used to block all light from the reflector that would be projected above the horizontal axis of the projector light assembly. This is important, for example, to prevent significant light from a fog lamp or headlight from being directed into the eyes of an oncoming driver.
A projector light assembly may be configured to produce a beam pattern that includes a small portion of light projected above the horizontal axis. The light projected above the horizontal axis permits a driver of a vehicle that includes the projector light assembly to see signs and other objects without creating the hazardous situations that could result from directing a large amount of light above the horizontal axis and into the eyes of oncoming drivers. In one approach to producing a beam pattern having a small portion of light projected above the horizontal axis, a projector light assembly includes a reflector positioned next to the lens and aligned with the horizontal axis to reflect a small portion of light above the horizontal axis.